


Teufort Oneshots/Drabbles

by ChillHoe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillHoe/pseuds/ChillHoe
Summary: Stuff with mercs.Characters belong to Valve.Probably gonna write a lot of angst stuff. 0-0





	1. ~{Author's Note}~

                                                                                                   **~{ Author's Note}~**

   Hello everybody, sorry for this pesky author's note, but this page serves more as a way of reminding myself which story I have or need to finish. Anyways, welcome to my writing den and thanks for reading! Though I am a bit new here (Not really, I just read all day rather then write), I have a bit of writing experience and would like to improve upon it so feel free to badger me for grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism will always be open here so don't hold back! It will be from your guys' comments to help me improve. Asides from that, uploading for this is going to be spontaneous so for a few of these it may take more or less of time to get them up.  So here's a list of possible chapters! Keep in mind that they would not be updated in this order. Just whatever I have done first. For the works that have been completed then an [x] would be next to each title.

     Oneshots/Drabbles List:

  * Do It For Him - Oblivious!Soldier x Reader
  * DON'T TOUCH MY MA! - Protective!Scout x Reader x Sniper
  * I can't recall - Yandere!Medic x Reader
  * Drunk Knight in Rusty Armor - Demoman x Reader
  * Cuffed Together - Medic x Workaholic!Reader
  * [X] Two Idiots - Scout x Reader
  * Hidden Truths - Blu!Tenta!Spy x Reader x Red!Medic
  * Revenge - Sniper x Dead!Reader
  * Same Face, Different Person - Sniper x Reader x Yandere!Spy
  * Guard Dog - Engineer x Protective!Reader
  * {In Progress} Happy Family - Spy x Reader x Yandere!Engineer 
  * Move On - Medic x Dead!Reader
  * {In Progress}Reminder - Red!Sniper x Traumatized!Blu!Reader x Blu!Sniper
  * Blind - Traumatized!Blu!Reader x Yandere!Red!Sniper
  * I call top! - Heavy x Reader
  * Missing Limbs, Full Heart - Demoman x Reader
  * Skipped A Generation - Father!Engineer x Child!Reader
  * {In Process}Mistakes - Cheater!Medic x Reader x Engineer
  * Nightmares - Pyro x Reader
  * Just Friends - Womanizer!Spy x Reader x Sniper
  * Hate - Heavy x Reader
  * Past - Pyro x Reader
  * Reunion - Heavy x Reader
  * Bets - Scout x Reader
  * Our Dads Are Shits - Red!Soldier x Red!Teen!Reader x Blu!Scout
  * Lost and Found - Heavy x Child!Reader
  * Fresh Meat - Sniper x Reader



    Requesting?:

  Feel free to request! Though there are a few restrictions that I have. I will not be accepting any request that asks for lemons, furry-ish type of content(mythical creatures or paranormal ideas are allowed though), polyamorous relationships, underage, and just overly the top weird ideas like Ninja Turtle!Reader x Transformer!(merc's name). Be creative but don't get too lost in imagination. So yeah, request are open. Challenge me!

*I'll have a story up a bit later, sorry for the delay.


	2. Happy Family - Spy x Reader x Yandere!Engineer [1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbols Keys:  
> (h/c) - hair color

The workshop was somewhat quiet; the occasional shuffle of parts, clicks and clangs of machinery to the slight creaking of wood beneath the Engineer's heels. Dell like most nights was alone asides from his never ending company being his own gadgets and his occasional curious or concern team mates. Despite the swelling pride of his own brilliantly designed creations and light hearty goofy moments with his team. He wasn't content. Sure, he has a fairly well paying job with many to more friends and colleagues to support him and fill his day with endless laughter but yet there was still that familiar sore ache in the Texan's chest. One that couldn't be distracted by tinkering up a sentry nor patched up easily by a medic's heal beam. Pathetic or as cheesy as it may sound, he felt lonely and by the time when this war is over. He's more then afraid of going to an empty home. Sure, he has family and such but it's just extended family. No misses nor kids...At least that are willing to see him....

Well...There use to be one woman in his life. 

An mighty fine gal she was. Feisty and full of life. She always kept him on his toes. She was also a bit short tempered which made teasing fun. Nonetheless, Dell was heads over heels for her and so was she, to the point of being blessed with the title of "Mrs.Conager" but it was only at that _time_. Your guys' marriage was more then great even without throwing any romantic gestures every so often. You both were just content in each other's arm. Dell couldn't be anymore happy with his life and still wonders how he managed to land such an amazing and beautiful woman. You were so perfect that he started to feel insecure but you always managed to kiss those worries away.

So what happened?

Work. Yeah, you both had stable jobs to financially stay afloat but Dell was hired to work at Red corp. which seemed to pay a bit more for the average Joe. At first, you didn't seem to mind. Obviously proud that all of Dell's hard work is finally be noticed but then his shifts started to roll in. Hours, days, weeks, and months even where Dell would spend his time at work which always made him come home late. Still you greeted with such enthusiasm and tended to his every need as if he were to drop dead at any moment. You were one of the most caring, supporting, and understanding person in the world. Despite his long disappearances, never once had you accused him of any indecency which showed how much trust and faith you had for him. You always had that tender and loving look in your eyes that always made his heart melt. Shakey but still stable, your guys' marriage continued to thrive. You two had so much love for each other that you guys' couldn't help but expand it. Thus, you were pregnant but it was by then when Dell's shifts started becoming a hassle.

\---

You couldn't help but giggle mischievously as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Wearing one of the dresses that always got your husband's attention. You got a text from your husband a few days ago, stating that he would be arriving today due to work. You felt your smile strained as the thought of work rolled off a bit too bitterly in your mind. No, you trust your husband with your body, mind, and soul. He's not the type of guy to cheat but hopefully. At this point you placed your hand, rubbing smooth circles on your stomach, he would have time for you two.

\---

That wasn't the case, thus the arguments started and the less frequent he would be home. Now this part was his fault, he understood that you were pregnant and that you just wanted to be surrounded with the reassuring affections by your husband but with him disappearing all the time and using work as an excuse though it is true. He only amplified your fear as he chose to drink his feelings away rather then soothe the actual person who deserves a response. It would make any pregnant wife nervous to the point they have to confront you at work.

\---

You were more then pissed off, the driver choose to say nothing despite your various aggressive facial expression. Curse of his job and he learned from the first time at his line of field to never get in the way of a pregnant lady. 'Shut up and just do what they say' is the most safest route to go. You could feel the wind bustling through your hair from the taxi's open window. Murderous thoughts began to fill your mind.

"Who does that bastard think he is? Getting me pregnant then just leaving" you muttered. Before you were allowed to think of any profanities about your distant lover, a gruff voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Ey' toots', we 'ere' alread-"

You just tossed a fifty at the man, spatting out a "thanks" and also a quick "keep the change". As you slammed the door shut, and started to stomp your way through the sandy earth. It was hot, yes, not to mention the place looked like an absolute dump so this is where your husband huddles off to? But why? You don't see anything special. Then suddenly, you nearly fell off your feet as the ground vibrated violently. A loud explosion was heard and pained screams started to fill the air.

Realization struck you. Despite being pissed at your husband, he could be hurt. Even though you two have been fighting lately, you still love that asshole and just want him to make some time for you and your guys' child. Going through the beaten down entrance, you were greeted with a horrible sight.  Curses, slurs, engine roaring, bullet busting, and inhumane screams filled the air.  No one seemed to notice your presence and just continued their slaughter but soon enough you felt yourself being pulled to a corner. You were greeted by a masked man in blue as he scanned your guys' surrounding making it sure that it was safe before he let out a huff and focused his attention back to you.

**" 'ou shouldn't be 'ere madamoiselle. T'is dangerous for a lady of 'our condition."**

"I am looking for my husband, Dell Conagher"

**"Ze laborer?"**

"What?"

 **"Guess, ze idiot**   **hasn't told 'ou much. I'm sorry, madam but 'ou may not like 'hat I'm going to tell you"**

\---

Despite you being "supportive" with Dell's job, you never actually knew what it was and what he does asides from building shit but after that day.  You were shocked that the reason behind such high payment and the constant disappearing is because he is a mercenary. You immediately wanted Dell to quit, his health is way more important then any amount of cash but of course, he defended the company. Bitterness' venom started to consume your guys' marriage and soon enough you were done. Just fed up and tired from all the meaningless promises and sweet nothings. If he can't make the time then fine. So you requested a divorce. The child wasn't born yet. You asked nothing from your will except custody of the unborn child. With Dell's absences through most of your pregnancy and you gaining sympathy from the jury, he didn't win custody.

Dell couldn't help but to scrunch up his nose in distaste, a sour taste forming in his mouth as the bitter memory of your departure began to play in his mind repeatedly like a broken down record.

_**"Selfish"** _

The last word, he heard hiss through your sweet lips and still the only word that could crush his heart in a vice and rattle up his head. Even after the divorce, as much as he didn't want to sign those papers but by law, he had to, he still deeply cared for you. He was still in love with you but what can he do? The moment when it became official you cut off all communications with him, the last thing he ever received from you was a single photo of your guys' child. Oh god, she was absolutely beautiful. You were in the picture as well, a tired smile on your face as you held both your guys' pride and joy. Dell felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he saw a visible arm half hugging your waist. The stranger's face was not shown in the picture but he had a very familiar watch as if he has seen it somewhere. Dell made another life mistake and tore the only picture he had of his child in half. Allowing his anger take the better of him once he realized you moved on. He spent the whole night crying and his sobs waking up and surprising a certain Aussie marksman. Still, he continued to drag himself on. Still working on the job he so defended and chose over his wife...

....

....

....

He's needs fresh air. The atmosphere suddenly got a bit tense and stuffy then what he would rather prefer. Getting up and discarding whatever he was doing and made his way out of his workshop. He was soon greeted by a heated ray. Well I'll be, the sun was still out and he spent his morning mooping. Has he even eat any dinner? Luckily enough, today, was ceasefire so he could just laze. Now speaking of that hungr-Before Dell could think of a simple sandwich he could make and eat. He was interrupted by his team's Scout

"Yo' Engie' over here" the Bostonian shouted, waving his hands about as if Dell is a blind bat and required more effort to catch his attention.

"Whatca want Scout" Dell grumbled.

"Erm, uh, can I ask ya a favor" Scout began nervously .

"What didja do?" He stared at the young adult questionably.

"Nothing bad, I swear but I need a babysitter" Scout raised his hands up before reaching in his pockets to pull a picture and handed it to the shorter male."My step ma coming over and my real ma doesn't exactly like her."

Flipping the photo, he was greeted with an image of a child in a cat onisee. Her hair was tucked back in her onsiee so he really couldn't identify the color but she had a vibrant hazel eyes. the image itself was more then adorable as the child seemingly looked like she was struggling to eat some sort of misshapen bread piece.

"She's a nice lady n' all, really. I got nothin' 'ganist her. Not really anyone's fault that my pa can't keep shit in his pants but she asked me if I can watch Paige. She's my step sis. Don't wanna give my ma a bad reminder of my shitty pa nor do I want Paige to feel bad for things she ain't got control of. Ya know? She's just a kid n all?" Scout sighed "But if ya can't that's alright, guess I can ask medic or somethin"

Dell placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a firm pat and a slight laugh. "Sure, I can watch the little Darl'"

Scout started to beam and splutter a lot of 'thanks' and 'I owe ya'.

"Ya know Scout, you would be a great dad" Dell commented by the boy's surprisingly consideration on everyone's feelings.

"Great" Scout joked "I'll be the fucking best"

The two exchanged their own laugh.

"When Imma meet the small pea-"

"EY' PAIGGY! COME OVER HERE TO YOUR BIG BROTHER! THERE'S SOMEONE YA GOTTA MEET?"

A small girl came to view, wearing a purple hoodie. Her (h/c) went flapping about with each step she took for her small sprint. She had a small bear in her arms. She made a stop and stood behind her brother shlyly. Laughing, Scout moved the child forward in front of the Engineer.

"Paiggy, don't be rude. Say 'hi'. This is your Uncle Engie. Hang with him n I am sure his genuineness would rub off on ya" Scout gave a dramatic sigh before swinging the child around in a couple of spins"Just don't be around him too much, don't wantcha ta turn to an egg head"

"JEREMY!STOP!'OU ARE EMBARRASSING ME" Scout only chuckled and placed the pouting child down who only gave Engie a swift wave.

"Anyways, this guy is gonna be watching you while the adults talk" Scout smiled softly despite in the inside, he was grimacing "Welp, have fun shorties"

"REALLY SCOUT"

"JEREMY THAT'S NOT NICE!"

Scout only laughed as he ran his ass off away from the pissed off duo. 

~~~

Some time later, the Scout was long gone. Leaving the two, huffing and panting but after some refreshments and a few of Pyro's muffins. The two's energies was restored which just left them lazing about by Engie's truck.

Dell only hummed softly, rough fingers pulling on the thin guitar strings but nonetheless a nice calming tone came out. Paige looked at the man in amazement as she watched his finger danced around the wooden instrument.

"My mom hums that song too" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this part is to be continued!  
> Extremely Small Previews:  
> Reminder - Red!Sniper x Traumatized!Blu!Reader x Blu!Sniper ~  
> You coughed harshly, allowing your blood to dribble from your nose and mouth. Not even sparing the once clean pavement from your bloody onslaught, the blood that exuded from your body just began to mix with the semi-dried brownish-red stains from previous interrogations. You only allowed your head to rest lightly against the brick wall as dizziness began to overtake you. Fatigue and starvation was finally taking it's toll. Good, the weaker you become, the quicker you can die then you can eventually respond with a brand new healthy body and move on with your life.
> 
> "How long has it been?"
> 
> Mistakes - Cheater!Medic x Reader x Engineer ~  
> You smiled warily, sitting outside the infirmary. Your hands straining on the neatly wrapped blue gift. "To Josef" was written beautifully in dark black ink. You could feel the cute indents of bottons through the wrapping paper and could hear the little jingles of the plush rabbit you bought.
> 
> "Josef, what a cute name" you murmured.
> 
> A boy was all your husband would tell you.


	3. Mistakes Cheater!Medic x Reader x Engineer [1/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbols Key:  
> (b/r) - blue or red  
> (f/f) - favorite flowers  
> (h/t) - hometown

You smiled warily, sitting outside of the infirmary. Your hands straining on the neatly wrapped blue gift. "To Josef" was written beautifully in dark black ink. You could feel the cute indents of bottons through the wrapping paper and could hear the little jingles of the plush rabbit you bought.

"Josef, what a cute name" you murmered.

A boy was all your husband would tell you. Yes, a boy. A dear beautiful blessing to which holds your husband blood but none to yours. It has been 16 years since you both have been married and only a year since you both tried to percieve a child. Days past, your stomach thin, lacking the joyful essence of life. Then weeks, the excitement that lit and held your marriage together soon started to fade. Months, served as a cruel reminder of your inability.

This tore your being apart. A family, you knew that's what your husband wanted. The passion and the way his eyes lit when he would ramble on what the two of you would do if ever having a child. This made you feel dead inside, but how can anything be dead if there was never anything in the first place.

"Everything is going to be alright" The sweet reassurance your husband would recite but you could see it. The frustration, rolling in his eyes. It was all in a matter of time...

It didn't even come to a surprise to you, when Ludwig came up to you on that surprisingly bright sunny evening admitting his horrible deed and begging for forgiveness. With the amount of time that you remained with the German, you really haven't thought of him being unfaithful but any lingering doubts were quickly and efficiently brushed off by his sweet words and loving affections that lead to the comforting denial rather then the inevitable truth.

A child is what he wanted and you failed to give him one. Happiness is all that you wish to give to the man that held your heart by strings but It is only natural for a person to seek elsewhere in order to gain what's dear. Even though his actions wounds you to an exhilarating level and how it adds more pressure to the non-visible blade to your chest. You love your husband so much that it even hurts to breath but you couldn't bear to express your sorrow publicly. Further dragging guilt to your heartbroken lover. There is no need to make the situation anymore worse.

When he confessed to you, a horrible mess he was. Far different from his usual clean  physique. His sleek hair in tattered strains, glasses skewed, and medical coat being poorly buttoned. His words coming out in choked breaths and sniffles. It was looking at a child who have strayed far from their parent. This crushed your insides. Despite the burning feeling in your chest, you didn't even bother confronting him nor running away, only bringing the man close to you. Hugging him while cooing meaningless words as you  allowed him to spill his feelings.

 "We'll figure this out" You hushed your tearful lover before you gave a weak smile in hopes' of reassurance.

It was from that day and on where distance started to go between you and your beloved doctor. His presence being needed to attend the other woman in his life to which you soon learned her name was Roselyn. A woman of higher class and taste, far better than you at any day if you must be honest. If he is going to be a father, it is only important that he attends to Rosie's needs and appointments. Asides from Ludwig's description of the professionally dressed woman, you did have the blessing of meeting her. Rude, judgmental, and very much condescending she was towards you but you knew better then to believe any of her harsh insults when her eyes bare fear. 

Fear of being _unloved_ ,

_alone,_

and  _abandoned..._

An you couldn't agree more.

This really had complicated your guys' relationship. Nonetheless, you waited and remained to Ludwig's side as the days which soon shift to months started to roll by. Finally, reaching Roselyn's ninth month. You could remember seeing the flashes of red and blue with the loud sirens as you watch your husband ride off in the ambulance.

Getting ready, you arrived at the hospital by _yourself._

The waiting room was crowded. Eight men dressed in (b/r) seemingly waiting the same reason as you. You were fairly familiar with them seeing as they were your husband coworkers taht came by your guys' home during business related occasion. The once hearty and excited cheers and chuckles from the rowdy bunch was soon hushed as they noticed your presence. 

"Wait, that's Medic's girl? Ain't she supposed to be the one in there"The youngest male in the group questioned while swiftly pointing at you then the laboring room"If Medic is in there than ain't she a homewreck-"

Scout was quickly silenced with a harsh nudged by the neighboring russian gunsman as he muttered a dark "Shut it".

You only gave an awkward wave and  you politely greeted the grown bunch as you made your way to sit far away. Not wanting to interrupt their joyful celebrating again.

"Poor shelia" You heard an accented voice say.

Your husbands' co-workers were aware of the situation. Well, everyone asides from Scout so they gave you looks of sympathy. Oh how you hate it when you get that look.  It made you fell self-conscious. This wasn't the first time you received such a look but along with that look came gossip. As people would start to describe how pathetic and stupid you are to cling to a stale marriage. Despite being Ludwig's first lover and wife... well as Scout said early you are the homewrecker of the relationship as a lot of people would point out. Your husband along with Roselyn, they are having a child and yet you are there. Serving as a third wheel. Ruining this child's chance of having a normal life because of the golden ring around your finger that bounded you to the child's father and separates him from his, now,family. You are, indeed, a homewrecker.  

The group slowly started to grow back in volume and you still kept to yourself. You still held on tight to the gift. Soon enough, a woman's screaming started to fill the halls. Minutes and hours past. Soon enough, the sound of crying started to ring your ears as you could hear your husband yell in glee at how handsome his child is.

Heheheh, yup. This was exactly how you imagine your husband to react. 

Immediately, there was a stampede towards the room. The grown men pushing and shoving each other to see their friend's kid. You decided to wait it out. You could feel your heart tighten as you hear compliments about the child's looks being as good as his mother.

His mother, Roselyn.

His father, your husband.

Their kids, not yours.

...

...

... 

You felt a soft hand place itself over your shoulder, giving you a slight shake, this cut you off from your thoughts.

"May I help you, Mr.Conagher?"

"Sorry, if I was interupptin' ya sweetheart" The texan began before scratching his neck awkwardly"But it's your turn ta see the little pea"

You nodded, giving the texan a quick "thanks" but the Texan stopped you before he gave you a hug. You frozed in his arms but eventually gave in and he gave a slight laugh.

"Please 'scuse my action, sweetheart, Ya just look like you really needed a hug"

You let out a weak chuckle."Maybe I did. Thanks tho"

"Take it easy"

"You too" 

But you didn't...Upon reaching the door,  you paused as you allowed your eyes to take in the image. There stood your husband, softly humming a song as he rocked back and forth with Josef in his arms. You noticed the mass joy in your husband's eyes. The child took in his hair but carried Roselyn's eyes. Roselyn was fast asleep on the bed. Child birth obviously being the main source of her tiredness. Ludwig's friends surrounded the new addition as they made silly faces to see who would get the most attention from the baby.This was a very happy moment for everyone. For everyone but you. You felt your breath slightly hitch.

You don't belong here.

You are an intruder to this family,

this happy moment...

You are just a homewrecker...

You remember seeing the smile itched itself on Ludwig's face.Pride shined through his eyes at the sight of his son, only his boy. This caused a horrible burn in your chest, more painful then any of Pyro's flamethrower. This kid is not yours no. You are intruding this kid's family, no this just isn't right.

For the first time through this entire stupid situation, you finally let your emotions out. Despite looking weak, pathetic even, you finally allowed yourself to cry. Maybe, not as loud, but just enough to catch slight attention but you managed to slink away fast enough before anyone could notice. You dropped the gift in the process. It made a soft thud to the ground but no one seem to notice(or so you think.). As you scurried away, Dell was quick to go after you but soon lost you in the labyrinth of people.

_STUPID_

_STUPID_

_STUPID_

_STUPID_

Selfish, yes, you are, indeed. This moment was supposed to happen to you. You are the one who is suppose to have that baby, not Roselyn nor anyone else. You wanted to have that happy family. You wanted to be the person that makes Ludwig happy. You want-wan-

You only continued to sob...

\---

 It took Medic quickly to notice your missing presence, but he sort of brushed it off, still amazed that he has a son! A son! Dell did inform him about your little dash but he's wasn't that concern to be honest. You had a big heart as well as your spirit bared kindness and patience which is why he loves you so dearly. No matter how ridiculous he is and no matter how many mistakes he has done, this horrible but yet blessing situation being of no exception, you still let him come back to you. You love him for everything that he is. Once he and Roselyn work up a routine, this day would be the last time he would neglect you. Once all this is done, he is going to love the ever living daylights out of you. Wipe out every insecurities you have with his ever devotion but for now, surprising you with (f/f) might do.

Sure, Roselyn is the mother of his child but she wasn't you. He loves you, not her. You are the only person that he would ever lay his life for. You are his sanity in his crazy life. His guilty paradise. His world. His everything

What happened with Roselyn was just a mistake. A siren she was, to lure him in and pray off his weakness. No. Never again. Fool him, once that is on him but sure as hell would he fall for the same trick twice. Now, knowing the pain he buried in your chest.

Medic was more than just relieved when you didn't storm off, scream at him, and especially leave him. No despite everything you still stayed. Selfish as he is, he couldn't stand the idea of loosing you but he noticed the distance.Yes it was as clear as day, and it scared him. Cuddles and kisses were gone. Any sort of compliment was brushed off. Yeah, he understood it as you needing time to recover but he just wants everything back to normal. Nonetheless, his time and focus was split. His presence was needed with Roselyn which meant his precious time wit h you was slowly wavering but you are a patient girl.

He knows in the end, you would be waiting for him and he, too, would soon enough run to reunite with you.

Medic arrived to the front of his home, the light switch was off as he could see from his windows which means you must have fallen asleep. Probably, heartbroken by all this.

Stupid, to God, he is the biggest idiot in the world.

You have been nothing but the greatest thing to appear in his world because of his own stupidity, you are stuck living with his mistakes' reminders.

Oh how horrible people are, though he chooses to be deaf at times, he is fully aware of the crude remarks you received during all this. None to which you do not deserve. You absolutely deserve none of the pain he has brought forth to you.

Medic took out his keys, opening your guys' door that way so he wouldn't disturb your sleeping that's the very least he could do. He came home to a quiet house which seemed a bit cleaner than usual.  Creeping up your guys' stairs, Medic held (f/f) in his hands as he slipped into the shared room.

"Mein schatz?"

....

Medic was greeted with an empty room.

"Schatz?"

...

"Love?"

...

"(Y/N)!!!!!"

Medic was panicking at this point. The weight of the situation falling heavy on his shoulders. He ran into everyone room and checked every crook and cranny in your guys home. In the search, he ended up flipping and trashing furniture around.

"(Y/N) VHERE ARE JOU?"

....

Nope you were still missing, not a single trace left behind.

Falling to his knees, Medic let out a harsh throat ripping scream before he broke into tears

Of course, you would leave him...

Through the quake of his emotions, Medic slowly notices a letter in the distance and so he reached for it.

\---

**[Earlier..]**

Dark, yeah, you remembered it. The sky was like a blue abyss drowning with stars. Ludwig wasn't home yet, probably out still celebrating. You already packed your things, getting ready to leave. You took the bus, setting your way to (h/t). You already set everything for him. As much as you wanted to stay, you can't.You are not the child's mother.You are a stranger and invader to this family, only legally bounded by this golden ring.No, he is free now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have happier stories but I honestly have no idea why I am trying to finish the angsty ones first. Sorry if you are looking for some fluff or a light hearty.I'll try to get one up. xD  
> Extremely Small Previews:  
> Missing Limbs, Full Heart - Demoman x Reader  
> The color of red began to fill your sight along with the ever nearing darkness flickering every now and then. There are absolutely no words to describe how much pain you are in. You managed to get yourself into a pickle with an enemy soldier which left you in the condition you are in now. Weak, tired, beaten, and bleeding. It's not like this pain is going to last though. You'll respawn eventually and you'll feel as good as new. You hissed as you felt your injured form being gently caressed.
> 
> "Lass???" You heard a familiar voice call out to you but his rambling soon started to reach deaf ears as you slowly allowed yourself to slip into the dark.
> 
> "Well, time to respawn" you smiled tiredly at the Scot "Sorry Travish, I'll be more careful next time"
> 
> Demo still held your hands tenderly. Though death is nothing more than a mere joke in your guys' job, it still kills him seeing you in such a painful position.
> 
> "You better lass"


	4. Two Idiots - Scout x Reader

Both you and Scout just sat peacefully on the base's roof. The sun's heated rays being nothing more then a bother to your guys' tender skins but eh, you could care less. You are already content with the shit ton of bonk cans and the lively presence of the Bostonian.

  
"Then I dropped the bucket on his head" Scout exclaimed which caused you to laugh a bit louder then usual.

  
"You're such an idiot" You snorted.

  
"Not as much as you toots"Scout waved an accusing finger at you "I remember when you blouched Sniper's sunglasses, Egghead's goggles, and Doc's glasses with black ink"

  
"As if" You faked gasp, pretending to be offended "I am a good child. I would never stoop to such a lo-HEY!"

  
Before you could finish your sentence, you winced as you felt a playful slap on your back. This caused you to jolt a bit and you ended up spilling your drink over your shirt which resulted to Scout laughing his ass off.

"That's what you get for lying" Scout said, wiping away an invisible tear from his eye as he tried to ease his laughing.

You glared at him before you tossed your can at him.

"Ey' (Y/n)!That's not nice!" Scout yelped as he dodged the can.

"Your face is not nice" You grumbled as you turned your back at him while you reached for another can.

"Your attitude is not nice" Scout retorted.

"Your clothes are not nice" You shot back.

"Your fighting is not nic-" Scout paused noticing your slight retreating.

"Have fun talking to yourself asshole" You said as you tried to make your way down the roof.

"Aw! Come on (Y/n)! Don't be like that!" Scout said, quickly grabbing your hand. "Sorry if I pissed ya off"

Scout noticed you stopped but you didn't say anything and you weren't exactly looking at him so he couldn't tell if you were still upset with him. Nervous, he spun you around and -

**PSSST**

"Are you fucking serious????"Scout groaned, frustrated that he was now soaked in the fruity drink.

He could hear you laughing at him. 

"That's what you get" You chuckled, sticking your tongue out.

"Oooh, it's so on" Scout determinedly commented.

You paled as you noticed Scout shaking four Bonk cans at the same time. He gave you a very shit eating smile.

"Aw hell nah" You made a break for it but you grabbed your fair share of Bonks. Shaking each can as if your life depended on it.

Your guys' drink wasting battle lasted for hours.

\---

"Jou both are idiots" Medic tsked as he bandaged up Scout's last cut.

He finished wrapping your wounds earlier. As to how you both ended up in the Medbay, Scout managed to slip on a can which caused him to fall off the roof and you fell with him through your fail attempts to pull him up. You guys fell down quite several floors but Scout broke your fall if you had to be honest. Speaking of Scout...

Humming and ignoring both Medic and Scout's confused expressions, you brushed a slight kiss to his cheek "At least I am not the only idiot"

Face tinted red, Scout let out a dazed "Right back atcha' "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so weirded out by how this turned out. I don't really like how I wrote this. :/  
> Here's my Wattpad if anyone's interested in reading there :L  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChillH0e
> 
> Extremely Short Previews:  
> Same Face, Different Person - Sniper x Reader x Yandere!Spy  
> Smooth, his words were like silk. His movements were romantic but nonetheless calculated. Many find him appealing despite his face being masked. Women practically threw themselves at him asides the few exceptions but it would not be long till Spy has them to reconsider. 
> 
> Every women but you.


	5. Reminder Red!Sniper x Traumatized!Blu!Reader x Blu!Sniper [1/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbols Keys:  
> (i/c) - instrument choice

You coughed harshly, allowing your blood to dribble from your nose and mouth. Not even sparing the once clean pavement from your bloody onslaught, the blood that exuded from your body just began to mix with the semi-dried brownish-red stains from previous interrogations. You only allowed your head to rest lightly against the brick wall as dizziness began to overtake you. Fatigue and starvation was finally taking it's toll. Good, the weaker you become, the quicker you can die then you can eventually respond with a brand new healthy body and move on with your life.

"How long has it been?"

You stared at a certain direction at the floor, scratches and lines were littered every where while there was one visible bloody nail next to one of those lines. With your bounded hands, clasped in metal, you reached for the nail before marking another line.

You grimaced once you dropped the nail and took a look at your hands. Swollen and littered in purple, pink, and red marks while your nails were struggling to grow back normally with misshapen bumps effecting its growth. On your first day of your capture, you could remembered the aching pain as you felt your rib cage collapsed inside with repeated stomps while your pearly clean nails were ripped one by one as an attempt to get you to squeal but you didn't. No, you weren't a traitor. You are (c/c) and you will always be loyal to your team. You are proud to work under BLU corp. and you are willing to endure anything if it means to protect your teams' intel. So these injuries are nothing, heck, you are willing to go through every stab, beat, suffocation, and horrid abuse again if it meant no one else on your team is the one experiencing this.

You let out a small chuckle as an imagine of Scout came to your mind. As much as you love that loud Bostonian. In a situation like this, He'll most-likely cry louder then any newborn for even a slight tug on his uniform's collar.

Your small moment was run short as you heard footsteps then a thick accent made itself audible to the room. You scrunched your nose up in disgust before turning your head to the wall.

 **"Is that a cack oi hear, Shelia?"** you heard your captor chuckled, but you still refused to meet eyes with him.

...

You heard a sigh.

...

 **"Ey', com' on. Don't be rude, Oi just wanna know wut gotcha laughin'? This place ain't exactly a comedy house "** you hear him say, unaware that he was also scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. So much for small talk.

...

**"Don't be like that, love"**

...

Again, you ignored his comment, allowing it to go in one ear and out the othe-You felt rough hands grabbed your jawline as you felt your head being forced to turn. You felt your stiff neck crack. Hazel eyes stared back at you. A dopey smile itched itself on the Australian marksman's face

"What"

" **Ah, so ya can speak?"**

"Only for people that is worth my ti-"

You let out a choked noise as the grip on your jawline tightened harshly.

 **"Ah ah ah"** The Red Sniper tisked **"Ya bettah' watch that mouth of yours, love"**

Suddenly, you felt him lean closer to you, his breath tickling your ear.

**"Or else I would have to make bettah use of it"**

Your blood ran cold while your eyes went as wide as neatly crafted Chinese saucers as you weakly shoved the grown brute off you. Pathetic attempt, but the Aussie played along. Dramatically falling to his side but then proceeded to shadow over you. You didn't even have to look at him to know that he's smirking. That he's gobbling up your off guard fear like a starved man.

 **"Was that a flinch Shelia?** **"** Sniper hummed  **"Ya scared? N' Oi thought you were **tough"****

You only shut your eyes as you felt rough calloused hands attempting to message your aches.

 **"My team hurt ya pretty bad"** he sighed " **Took em' beatin's loike a stubborn goddess."**

 **"Horrible that they hurt such a pretty face"** You soon felt his hands reach up to your face, gently lifting your head to guide your eyes to stare at him. **"Why are you so selfish?"**

"What?" You were now more confused then ever.

**"Keepin' all that intel to yerself. Letting yerself take all that abus-"**

Though you have been quiet for nearly this entire time, you felt a rise in your blood pressure. You glared harshly at him.

"SELFISH? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I ENJOY THIS SHIT! IS THAT WHAT YOU PERIOD STAINED PRICKS CALL SELFISH? BEING LOYAL TO YOUR TEAM AND ENDURING GREAT LENGTHS JU-"

Before you could continue your rant, you felt rugged lips crashed to your mouth. Sniper's scruffy facial hair itching your tender skin. Shocked, you left your mouth a bit gaped. The bushman took this as an opportunity to force his tongue in. Realizing your situation, you tried with any amount of energy you had left to push his tongue it. Thus the battle for dominance started. Still tired and dazed, you eventually gave up. Just allowing yourself to be absorbed in the kiss. Maybe if you give in to what he wants, the faster you could be done with this ~~"wtf" moment~~ nightmare. ~~Like all living creatures, breathing is one of the necessities of living.~~   When you finally gave in that's when the kisses started to become more rough yet passionate. Luckily, enough you both started to run out of air.

The moment when you both pulled away to ~~breath in nature's farts~~ reunite with oxygen's embrace. There was a thin visible string of saliva that connected between you two. After the departure, you were the first to react. Using your bounded hands to swing but Sniper caught your wrist before you could slap him.

**"Now, that ain't nice Sheila"**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" You hissed before pulling your wrist back.

Sniper let out a chuckle.  **"Sorry, love. I couldn't help myself. Ya just looked so cute when you're angry"**

He tried to reach forward to give you a jokeful pat on the back but you pulled away from his touch. Feeling like you just touch fire. Sniper was hurt by this. Now, it was his turn to be angry.

**"See this is what I mean by selfish! The moment you joined here you got to pick your team! Instead of Red, you chose to join those blu bastards! You choosed  to be away from me! I bloody love ya woman! Do you know how hard it is to see you around other people? Seeing you close to someone that's not me. It kills me to see ya hurt but yet here you are. Making me watch ya get hurt without much of a say. I begged them not to do shit but nooo. It's torture. All because you are stubborn. Takin' in all this suffering for a bloody team that does not care for you"**

"THEY DO FUCKING CARE"

**"Weeks past love, almost a month where is your precious team? Pretty sure, you been replaced. But I am still here. N' after all this,  I'll make sure you ain't gonna get hurt no more"**

You saw him walking closer to you but you started to back away from the obsessed marksmen. Flags started flashing everywhere in your head.

"You're insane" You muttered "I don't even know who you are"

 **"Nope, our medic is insane. I am crazy. Crazy in love with you"** he chuckled  **"As for knowing me, we have a whole lifetime"**

You soon felt your felt a hard surface behind you. Dead end, shit.  Two arms caged you in.

Before you could let the bastard lay a finger on you,  with the position you were in, you took your chance. With all your might, you kicked his jewels as hard as you could. Letting him fall to the side, spatting out a lot of curses. You got up and attempted to make a sprint. It wasn't long before, you felt yourself suddenly being tackled. You weren't even an inch close to the door. A blade was by your throat. Piercing blue eyes burned against your dull (e/c) eyes, implying that it is best that you stayed down.  A fucking spy. Chills ran down your spine, now realizing, that he has been in the room this entire time. Meaning that he has seen everything and just stood there watching. Sick fuck. Before the Red Spy had a chance to say some sort of witty remark, you spat a wad of blood? spit? Whatever it was, it didn't matter because either way, it pissed off the frenchman. You were soon greeted by a fist then it eventually led to a full on beating.

Moments past, you were left on the ground, gasping, as your blood began to fill your lungs.

 **"Bloody hell, spook! You didn't have ta rough up the Sheila that much"** Familiar hands grasped your face but you were too tired to even care about anything anymore.

 **"Says you. You can't' andle zis by 'urself, bushman"** A scoff rolled off the classy assassin's tongue. **"Keep better track of ur' toys. Zis one is not disciplined"**

 **"Shut up, frog"** Sniper muttered **"But-uh thanks' mate again for the elp'"**

 **"De rien"** An with that, Spy excused himself, allowing the huntsman to do whatever he wants.

**"Eh, guess that spook is right Shelia? A punishment is needed fer yer little rebellion"**

\---

It took a month and a half till your team was finally able to find you. You disappeared through thin air, not a single trace giving way to your location. Despite the culprit being obvious, as much as they hate to admit it. Those red fucks were damn smooth. The base was just so dead quiet. Stress and worry lacing in everyone's mind. Medic being your fatherly figure was so fidgety through the situation struggling to maintain his anger and would sometimes make loud outbursts if it became too much. Now,Soldier was the opposite. Destroying everything that was in his way. Pissed by his incompetence. Spy started to smoked more packs then he usually would. 12 packs a day to hurt his lungs but it helped eased the guilt while Demo just drank his bad feelings away. Heavy along with Engineer were quiet through the whole situation, murderous thoughts filling their heads. It took Pyro some time to understood that you were missing. He would always sit in front of your room's door, waiting like a lost puppy.

The lunch halls were now eerie without the Jazzy trio. Both Sniper and Demo refusing to play without their (i/c) player. Poker night being less hearty without their boastful female that would amplify the card game for more then what it is. While even their own Scout was less obnoxious without his best friend and partner in crime. Cheesy as it sounds, you were the joy and light for this team. Always being there for anyone. Those damn reds better pray to any God out there because hell will break loose when they arrive.  

They found you in a warehouse far from any of the bases near the places, they had battle. Thus, why the search took so long. As promised, hell broke lose. Both sides clashing at each other aggressively which gave the Blu Spy time to slip through the shadows.

Spy was the first to find and save you. He was absolutely appalled by his discovery. Your clothes barely clung to your frail form. Purple, red, pink,blue, and bite marks blossomed in nearly all the spaces in your skin. You were so quiet. Eyes lifeless and just laying on the concrete floor muddle in your own blood. At first, he thought he was too late but oh god, how easy it would have been if you were just dead. Not being force to endure life's cruelties ever again.  Your soft breathing was both a blessing and curse. Oh your scream, so loud, embbed with absolute terror echoed in Spy's head. How he wished he could erased that from his mind. You calmed down when you realized the man was wearing a suit of blue and not red.

"I am 'ere ma bichette" Spy whispered soothingly, trying to get your attention but you didn't budge "I am her' to 'elp 'ou escape" 

You stared at him blankly, not even a flicker of relief. You didn't even nod. You just sat there staring dully at him. Spy felt like he was staring at a corpse but nonetheless he picked you up bridal style and was ready to break in a sprint till he heard a cry from a pathetic worm.

**"SHELIA! WHERE ARE YA LOVE?!?"**

Spy felt you stiffen in his grip and you grasped his shoulder tighter then what he would prefer but then he heard you whisper in a hoarse voice. Tears started to sprang like waterfalls, you tried your best to contain them but you ended up sobbing in his suit.

"plea-ase do-on't l-let h-him get me" You barely let out a whisper, voice still weak.

"Don't worry" he promised "I won't"

This became personal. Spy was no idiot. It was obvious what that pig has done. Nonetheless, the Spy still kept running. His petty revenge could happen later. You need medical assistance. As Spy made a break for it, he came colliding to another force.

 **"Ya damn bloody spook. Takin' things that don't belong to ya"** the markman grumbled, his eyes settling on your trembling form.  **"Ain't that roight, Shelia?"**

You frozed. You wanted to disagree, to yell at him to "fuck off", but instead you just looked the other way. You heard him tsked.

"Filthy jarman. Still as much of an ape as last time" Spy hissed, taking a step back with you in his arms, using his free hand to block your vision from the other male. 

 **"Oi'm quite hurt Shelia. After all we been through, you still wanna leave me?"** he hummed before sickly saying **"I should've cut off those cute little cankles when I got the chance"**

 You shivered at the thought. Not wanting to stare at him, you buried your face in Spy's chest and your grip on Spy's suit tightened.  You flinched hearing the enemy Aussie growl. Spy just took a step back with you still in his arms.

He was conflicted. It is obvious he has to fight but yet, he is unsure if you are emotionally prepared for him to put you down. As much as he wants to run off with you in his arms away from this shithole, he has to get rid of nuisances first even if he has to put you down despite your fragile, vulnerable position.

You started to hyperventilate as you felt your form being lowered.

"Ple-aase do-on't le-ave me-e" You squeaked, unable to control your tears.

"I'm not ma bic- **Of course,love, I would never"** Spy reassuring was cut off by the red idiot's wolfish whistle.

"I am going to make you regret your existence, bushman" Spy hissed.

Before anyone had the chance to move, no one was aware of the incoming presence. Spy couldn't help but smile as he heard the familiar german accent.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" As if a war cry, Sniper was not prepared for the sudden headbutt to the gut.

"Wot the hell?!?!?!" Sniper hissed, seeing blood paint his fingers when he attempted to rub the aching spot in his stomach.

The blu medic in all his ridicoulous glory, now loomed over him a devious yet malicious smile sewn on his face. The Prussian Pickelhaube was on his head and was now slightly bloody. Sniper paled as he noticed the German had a bonesaw in one of his hands.

 **"Shi-"** Medic was quick to start his insane stabbing, allowing his coat drench in red.

Scared, you looked away from the scene. Squeaking every now and then as you heard pain screams. Sniper still called out to you through all that.  This made you ill, you felt like you were going to throw up.

It wasn't long till Medic delivered what he assumed was the final blow it. Huffing, he stood up to admire his work till he felt a slap in the back of the head. Spy commenting about how sloppy he was and the big mess he made. This resulted the two grown men to bicker. Both unaware, that the Aussie was still going to let you know who you belong to even through near death.

Through Sniper's fading vision. He slowly reached out to you.

"Ple-ease d-don't" you whimpered, but it didn't stop him from attempting.

With bloody hands, he slowly clasped your frail ones. Placing a small kiss by the knuckles.

 **"I'll be back love."** he weakly chuckled  **"Ya can't get rid of me that easy.  Love ya"**

And with that he passed. You finally broke down sobbing and screaming at the same time. When will your hell be done????

Medic and Spy were quick to your aid but you didn't stop your kicking or yelling seeing as Medic was drenched in the color red. Though it hurt Medic for being unable to ease your pain, it hurt extremely more to see the intense fear in your eyes when you thought he was the enemy as if him staring at you would kill you at any moment.

"Mon dieu, what have zhose monsters done?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Sniper is gonna pop by in part 2 but shit though, what the hell did I just write???


	6. Reminder Red!Sniper x Traumatized!Blu!Reader x Blu!Sniper [2/3]

It was bloody grueling out here if Sniper had to be honest. Gun shots and gore splattering out through the empty ware house, displaying the walls as a vague Van Gogh piece. The scent of blood becoming very distinguishable as both ends suffer causalities. The smell of fumes and decay lodged themselves into the blu marksman's nostrils but he paid no heed to it.  Only continuing the task at hand, with fingers wrapped tightly around the trigger and eyes focused through the scope of his rifle, The Blu Sniper continued his gunning from his high perch but did occasionally duck to keep a low profile from those red pricks.

*click*

*click*

"Fuck" he cursed as he pulled uselessly on his gun's trigger. Hearing the dreaded sound that he was hoping would not occur.

*click*

Yup, he was out of ammo. Switching to his secondary weapon, an SMG, Sniper still couldn't ease off the stress nor the bad feeling in his gut but still pulled the trigger on his other weapon for a test fire. 

*click*

Just as he expected, another stupid empty gun. During the process of reaching his reliable high spot, he had a predicament with a Red Scout. The little weasel being the caused of so many wasted bullets.

"BLOODYHELL" Frustrated he discarded the gun. Probably, a foolish move, but he could give less then a Roo's ass. 

Pulling out his last weapon, a sharp large blade, a kurki to be exact, he just examined the weapon sadly but his grip tightened around the weapon as he let out a small growl. Your scent barely clung onto the fabric but it helped remind the Aussie of your wonderful character as well as your vicissitude. The site of the weapon, giving the Aussie a bit of a thirst for bloodlust. On the handle of it, wrapped a (f/c) ribbon. A memento you have given the marksman when you had found him injured rather then Medic. You were quick in trying to stop the bleeding. Tearing parts of your uniform and heck even using your favorite ribbon to help him out. Even after all that, Sniper didn't really have the heart to throw out the ribbon but you had made it obvious to the marksman that he could throw it out once he's all patched up but he just couldn't do it. The piece of fabric you had longed favored and toiled its vanity for the sake of his well being for a single match despite respawn being an obvious option. It felt wrong to him so he just washed the (f/c) ribbon and tied it around his weapon. The first time, you sawed the fabric tied around the weapon. He could remember the bright smile that adorned your face along with the sweet chuckles you gave him and a small "cute" comment. This caused the Aussie to blush a dark shade which made you laugh more but he managed to get you to turn to the same embarrassing shade as he slipped in at least two cheesy comments. 

**"Oh hon hon hon~"**

Sniper was soon interrupted from his thoughts once he caught a whiff of expensive cologne along with the obnoxious and annoying sounds of an exotic European frog. 

"SPY" he hissed, getting up while going in a defensive stance and pressing his back near any close by walls to prevent any unnecessary greetings from uninvited guests.

 **"Zhinking of ze lapin, I zee, bushman?"** A voice taunted but still refused to reveal itself  **"Zhat's too bad"**

"WHY THE HELL SO SPOOK" he growled through gritted teeth. Grip tightening on his weapon as he began to swing around the air.

 **"Well, ze lapin is so quiet nowadays."** the invisible being purred  **" But 'ou should have heard ze way ze lapin scream. It was quite delicious~"**

There were utterly no words to describe how angry the Aussie was, his body visibly shaking. An image of your happy cheerful form popped in his mind. There was never a fucking day where you weren't loud because you are just naturally a happy bubbley person. Even on failure days on the field, instead of stowing away, you would allow your melodic tunes to ease away the base's stress. Heck, the moment you start to sing. Everyone just joins in. Demo on his piano. Engie with his guitar. Medic with his violin and yeah even Sniper would pitch in with his saxophone. For remaining members that don't seem to wield any instrument would just hum, tap, or thump to the tune. God, you are just an amazing person! As blissful as Sniper could recall your last presence, his mind soon took a darker turn as the Red Spy's words sank in. Quiet? What the hell does he mean by that? You can't be dead because then you would have respawned so what the hell does he mean? Or is he making a sexual implicati-That _sick fuck._

"I"LL BLOODY FUCKING KILL YOU" He hissed, lunging forward, swinging his large blade as his mind began to print the image of an injured you. 

Following the Spook's freaking scent, that was the direction Sniper had lunged himself. No longer caring of having a calculated tactic and he did managed to tackle down  a figure. Not even waiting for the red enemy to decloak himself, he already found himself punching the other male aggressively. His knuckles starting to bruise and also coat with the other's blood.

Choked gurgling noises blessed his ears but he needed to be sure. Raising his kurki up, he brought it down with one quick motion. Not even a second after, he still heard  a slight "Sllsh" indicating the use of a dead ringer.

 **"Almost got moi there"**  the Red Spy teased before he quickly dodged the Aussie's frustrated swing, chuckling, he took a side step.   **"Don't let 'our emotion get the better of 'ou jarman"**

 **"Makes 'ou more pathetic then usual"** the red stated before taking his knife out, giving it a slight flick as his form disappeared in vapors.

"Shut up ya damn mongrel" Sniper spat, glaring at the spot the frenchman once was. 

He stood his grounds.

**"It was definitely fun watching zis one crumble"**

Sniper swung at the source but hit nothing.

**"She honestly had one of the most tender looking skin. Too bad our doctor craved ze girl like a jack-o-latern"**

He swung again but he missed.

**"Oh hon hon. You missed again~"**

Suddenly, Sniper felt himself lose his footing as a familiar force swung low beneath his feet. He soon felt a blade by his throat, the Red spy was giving him a snide smirk. 

 **"Before I kill 'ou bushman. I have one more thing"** the Red hummed before he leaned in, his breath closed to the Aussie's ear **"Through all the heinous things done. She called out your nam-Oh?"**

 **"It seems I got ahead of myself"** the Red stated genuinely surprised by the outcome. Nonetheless,The Spy's expression still did not change despite his blood starting to stain and drown his already expensive red fabric. He still kept his devious smirk on his face.

 **"Congratz jarman, an actual good shot"** the Spy stated sarcastically as he watched the Blu tower over him. A bloody knife in one. **"Even if you get ze lapin back. Zhe would be better off dead. A broken mind is one that cannot be -"**

The Sniper took another jab at him before he could even finish or add another cocky comment. Oh, he was going to make him _pay_.

~Moments later~

With a huff and strong grip on his kukri, Sniper pulled the blade out from the mangled red corpse of the once Red Spy. He managed to take the buggar' out before he could pull out his cheat ringer. Once he pulled the blade out, he admired his handywork but was intruppted by a shove of a sudden force.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BUSHMAN" Sniper jumped back surprised by his team mate's sudden coldness.

"Oi' we are in the same bloody team spook" he grunted but paused once he caught sight of his rude team mate. 

It looked like the male was holding a thin corpse of a female.

"(Y/N)?Shelia, is that really you?!?" he exclaimed, attempting to go forward to give your frail form comfort-

"WHAT THE HELL DOC?!?" Sniper yelled when he was suddenly blocked by the German as the Spy began to disappear in the distance.

"Herr Sniper" the Medic responded sadly "Now may zeem like a bad time"

"Why the bloody hell so?"  Sniper exclaimed, still helplessly confused but his instincts were all over the place, urging him to check on you. 

No longer caring for the doctor's response, he pushed past him and ran towards you. He just needs to see you and make sure you're okay.

"What the fuck bushman" the Spy hissed, once he sees his team mate trying to catch up "Now is not ze time"

Sniper noticed how defensive the Spy was being, heck, he even placed a protective hand to cover your eyes. To block out the vision of any of the world's danger but at the moment, it was just him? What the hell did he do? Why would you not want to see him?

"Bushman, take my advice now" the Spy began darkly but then sighed as if realizing something "Please, just walk away"

"But why?" he asked, desperately.

"Because you're the last person zhe vould want to see"

 

 


	7. Waiting - Heavy x Reader [1/3]

Today was just another day, no different from any other. Long, tiring, and dull. Sitting in silence without anything to ruin his peaceful solitude, Heavy continue to sprawl words on the thin sheet of paper. Pouring out his unrestrained feelings that he refuses to express publicly. Upon finishing it, he sighed. Thumbing the name he written on top of the sheet. The name was so clearly written but once he decided to swab his thumb over it for what was the third time, he made the mistake of smudging it. Mumbling, he just decided to fold up the paper in a neat square before placing it inside what appeared to be a thick mildly aged book with tooth-rotting colored pages as well as loose papers.  The cover of the book baring the letters of his name. "Mikhail" was printed proudly in the tattered and antiquated journal. The same journal, Heavy has received for as long as he could remember. The book, itself, technically, is the embodiment of him, tying together his past along with his presence. Undressing his secrets, limb by limb by details. Being able to expose every aspect of his life: his hopes, dreams, failures, and regrets. Each page is filled with every juicy and even tedious moments.

Heavy paused his flipping through the past once he reached a certain page. A sad smile itching itself on his face as he was greeted with a small somber image. Despite time's abuse, the little picture still survived. He could still identify the young smiling (h/c) woman with a once young him who had a protective arm around the female. A slight smile was tugged on his lip.

Mikhail could easily recall the memory. It and among others that he had spent with the (h/c) female were pleasant despite the poverish financial situation that seemingly tried to shackle them down. Nonetheless, you two prevailed. Ignoring it and only ever focusing on the simple little things that showed life's worth. Surviving and being content through hard work against Russia's harsh weather but the need for cash was still there. Thus, led to Mikhail's forced departure and sour terms with (h/c) woman.

 

\----

 

Mikhail looked out the old wooden window, watching the blizzard behind the cold icicles that formed prison-like bars. The cabin seemed to be in poor condition as food was running scarce. Barely enough to feed four mouths and his. Hunting in conditions as this proven difficult as there were hardly any animals out for catching but the (h/c) female still insisted that she could found something out there which left him to wait anxiously.  The weather was currently a bit more calm then usual so it was best to take advantage of it, she added before leaving hours ago.

"We can't go on like this" he sighed before getting up, going to a old beaten cabinet, pulling out a small printed letter.

A recruitment letter to be exact, offering large payment that can more then enough get out of this foreshaken rut. Enough payment to clothed and feed them. Mikhail was cut off from his thoughts as he heard copious knocks assaulting the already old door.

"MISHA! I caught us lunch!" Mikhail jumped up surprised, stumbling a bit, he shoved the letter in his pocket. He sighed in relief as he saw the (h/c) female drag in the carcasses of what would soon be their survival meal for the winter.

With a rugged bag slung to her bag, it was filled with little creatures barely enough to feed one person but at least enough to satisfy for the time being. After dropping the bag by the nearby table, Mikhail was quick to help her drag in the larger corpse, a stinking fucking bear.

The woman huffed before giving him a big grin. "I told you I was going to find something, Misha"

"Just luck, little one" Mikhail rolled his eyes at the female and gave her a hearty pat on the back. The female yelped which caught Misha attention. 

Misha gave the female a serious stare as she twiddle her fingers nervously.

"Where are you hurt" he demanded.

 "No where" she brushed him off but Mikhail could see the red staining her clothes.

"We can't keep going on like this" he thought before he left the stubborn female in search of a medical kit.

 

\---

 

Turning a few pages after, Heavy took out a crinkled trifolded letter.

 ** _"Моему любимому медведю"_** was written on the visible side. The letter was somewhat open, an obvious circular indent inside. Shaking the letter, a small sliver band fell out. A simple steel looking one with certain words engraved to it. Heavy sighed but slowly put the ring on. Feeling a sort of nostalgia, the familiarity of home began to settle in his chest and a yearning thought of the it's missing twin hopefully nestling on the finger of his once love. 

 

\---

 

"MIKHAIL" The (h/c) female hissed while looking at the male who was holding a small luggage"YOU BETTER BE JOKING"

Marching in front of him, she blocked the door. Yana and Bronislava hid behind the door nervously as they watch the two argue. Zhana just stood there midly amused by this to see how such a tiny woman can fight against her big brother.

"We need the money" Mikhail bluntly stated"It would not tak-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR HOME? IT'S STILL UP? AM I NOT DOING ENOUGH?" she yelled, glaring at the male but she yelped once she saw the once calm face shift to one of equal anger.

"ENOUGH? YOU MEAN TOO MUCH?" He yelled back as response, his voice dripping with frustration. Finishing his point, he glared at you. Well, not exactly, his angered stare aimed at a particular spot that marred in your skin, his eyes ready to tear apart that horrid reminder of how their lives are just to survive.

"He's only doing this to help as if he has other options. Why must you be so stubborn?" he thought sourly.

You flinched, knowing exactly where he was staring. Out of instinct, you placed a hand over to cover your scar. You were aware that you were being stupid, but you weren't mentally prepared to let this big of' go so you did what felt right to you at the moment, you talked back.

The argument only escalated...

 

\----

 Things did not end well from there as Heavy could recall. After punching a hole in a wall, he left the old house. Walking aimlessly in the snow, only to return to a (h/c) person free home. Regret struck him but he never did bother searching for you. He had almost a week left before he would be shipped off. To prideful to allow such a small situation get to him, he ignored everything and pretended that your whole existence had never came to be. Life continued, being bearable. On his last day, he heard a small knock and then found a small letter by the old shack's door. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the cold breeze and the sender was nowhere to be seen. Inspecting the letter, he quickly recognized the hand writing but it was obvious, you were already long gone.

After a few more minutes of reminiscing, Heavy took a deeper dive in times past. Opening the letter that showed bitter sweet words of cut short love.

_**"Misha, we both said things we'll regret. I'm sorry for snapping at you, you were just trying to do what's best to benefit your sisters along with us. I was being quite foolish because I have absolutely no say as to what you should do with your life, the judgement, itself, is but your own, not mine but I was just scared.  Scared of change.  Ridiculous as it sounds, I can't help it. These loving years with you even before we were together. Life was simple, just us, Yana, Zhanna, and Bronislava..."**_

****The words seem to just ramble on about familiar memories that drew a couple of chuckles from the large man but Heavy felt a painful pump in his chest as he read the last words.

**" _I still love you"_**

That's enough, taking in a deep breath. Heavy tucked everything back in his journal. He has work tomorrow. He should probably go to sleep now. Moving from his spot, he placed his journal by the stand next to his bed before he allowed himself to slump on his bed.

Minutes past, Heavy was already fast asleep. His drowsiness overpowering.

Unbeknownst to him, Heavy was unaware of a certain merc attempting to be sneaky. Quickly enough, he managed to take the foreign book from the stand before he made a mad dash out of the room.

"YO!SPY!I GOT IT!" the Bostonian shouted once he was yards away from the giant's room.

"EY' SPY! SPY! I GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT IT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~{Author's Note}~  
> Hello everyone, I am back and here's an update. Sorry, if it's not part 2 of "Reminder" as I promised I would get up an EXTREMELY long time ago but I'll try to get it up some time. As to my looonng update delay, I was gone for something sorta stupid but I still think it's kinda funny xD For awhile, I had a really horrible stomach ache that lasted way too long but my stubborn ass didn't want to go to the doctors or something but when I did like 4 weeks later. Turned out that if I countinued to bench out the pain for another day or so, I would of died or something. So yeah, that's why I been gone. Surgery and recovering.Sorry for lack of updates but I am feeling better now!


	8. Waiting - Heavy x Reader [2/3]

Spy nearly choked on his cigarette once he heard a sadly familiar boisterous voice invade his formerly quiet smoke break.

"Yo Spy!"he heard the Scout call out to him once again.

Spy gave the energetic boy an unamused look before he muttered a "What" while discarding away his cancer stick on the ground beneath him.

"Look what I got" Scout beamed, waving a strange book in front of the assassin's face.

The book he waved around, released a foul stench, having mixture of many strange, one of it being a vintage smell of vodka mixed with an unknown wooden odor. Te book was obviously dripping with age. Holding the ends of his nostrils, Spy made a face of disgust.

"What is that?" Spy groaned, waving a dismissive hand at the book's direction "It smells just as bad as you"

It took Scout a moment to realize the insult "HE-". Before Scout was able to retort back, some of the loose content in the book, not attached to its binding, plopped out and splatter on the ground.

....

Giving Scout a strange look, Spy leaned down to pick up a random sheet which so happened to be a picture.  A dull image of two fi-Spy felt his jaw dropped as he quickly identify the male in the photo. To verify, Spy snatched the book from the boy and looked at the cover seeing the bolded letters. He paled once reading the name.

"SCOUT!YOU IDIOT!"he hissed, giving the Bostonian a harsh smack in the back of the head"YOU STOLE ZIS FROM ZEE FAT MAN!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE WOULD DO?!?"

Spy facepalmed himself before sighing"To what crazy logic made you think I would like to assist in an early funeral"

"Douche"Scout mumbled, rubbing the back of his head"It's not like he's going to know. I'm going to put it back afterwards. I thought you spies like getting secrets or something"

"Sides' " Scout began sheepishly as he started flipping through the pages of the book" I can't exactly read this and you are the only one other than medic that can probably read russian and doc would not help me with this"

Spy stared at Scout as he waved the journal temptingly.

Spy sighed, "Why did you even steal this in the first place?"

"CUZ ME AND SOLDIER ARE IN A BET!I GOTTA PROVE THAT HEAVY GOT SOME GAY THING WITH DOC"Scout practically shouted which caused the Spy rapidily hush the boy.

"Shut the fuck up. You'll get us caught" Spy glared.

"Fair point. Fair point." Scout attempted to whisper but it still came out a bit too loud.

....

....

"Well?"

.....

To hell with it, pulling out his reading glasses and snatching the book from Scout, Spy began reading.

 

\---

**Age 8**

Mikhail watched at the distance in envy as he watch the other children play in the snow without a care in the world. Building forts and having battles with an abundance of snow balls while he was stuck dragging wood to his home.

Most of the children paid no heed to him but there was one particular girl that seemed to notice his lonely presence.

"Hello there!"

"Huh?" Mikhail yelped, suprised by the sudden voice but it did caused him to lose a bit of his footing.

"Ack!" Instead of being greeted with a face full of snow, he suddenly felt a firm hand grasp his, keeping him upright.

He was soon met with an apologetic face. "I'm so sorry!I didn't mean for that"

"It's okay..."

"So what's a kid like you doing, not playing in the snow?"

"I have to bring wood back to my house"

"Do you need help?"

"No, you don't hav-"

"Too late" the little girl chripped"I'm helping!"

"I'm (Y/n) by the way" the girl stated proudly.

"Well, I'm -"

 **"MIKHAIL"** he almost jumped out of his boots once he heard the stern voice of his father.

Mikhail visibly paled and the girl laughed a bit at his misfortune.

 

 ~~~~

Spy paused for a moment, not by the fact that he's suddenly feeling guilty for invading the Russian's privacy but he just wanted to let this comment slip out.

"Scout, it zeems like 'ou are going to loose 'our bet"

The Spy then started to display multiple letters and pictures of the two figures together. Skeeming through the letters to find any dialogue that mentions a certain German doctor.

"You don't know that! She may just be a childhood best friend! Everyone has one!" the Scout exclaimed.

"Who was yours?" the Spy responded with a snort "Your mother"

"Shut up and just continue reading!"

 

~~~~

 

**Age 16**

His father passed. He was, now, man of the house. Responsible for taking care of his siblings but the (h/c) female refused to let the male bare such burdens alone-

~~~

"You went back to the start?!?!"

"Is zere a problem?"

"Why are you reading from the beginning! I just need to prove him and medic got a gag thing going on! The more recent ones should be in the back!" the Scout groaned

The Spy only waved a disapproving finger in front of the boy "That's not how you properly read a book"

"I'll show you how to properly read a bo-"the Scout started to threaten but was intruppted by the frenchman's laugh.

"With what your chicken wing arms"

"Like yours are any better"

"At least, rainbows don't make me cry"

"At least I don't have crusty tan lines on my face"

"Why you litt-"

As expected the two mercs began to fighting, throwing punches at each other till they heard the sound of a cough. 

Looking up, the two saw the Russian towering over them.

**"Why do you have Heavy's book"**

"What?" the Scout said really confused"This?This is your book?I didn't know that if anything it was Sp-"

"Scout stole it" Spy said nonchalantly despite now having the Russian's hateful stare.

**"Why Scout steal Heavy's book, little Spy?"**

"The boy wanted to know if you were having a sexual a-ACK MON DIEU!" Before Spy could finished his sentence, Scout gave him a harsh kick in the shin.

"What he means Heavy is that I was sorta curious bout' you know'.Your life outside here.You seem like the type with an interesting life, ya know? An-"

Heavy ignored the Scout's annoying rambling and just harshly took his book back. Flipping through the pages, trying to see if anything is out of order but he did notice his letters and pictures sprawled out all over the ground.

Angrily, he yelled at the two to go out. He didn't even need to say it a second time because the two already bolted.

**"..."**

 

 

\----

 

Lately, it has seemed like the Russian was more murdery. It's not like it's bad or anything. Heck, they are getting more wins when he's like this but it's just so intense.

Sighing, the Scout was about to walk in the opposite direction of the hallway till he was stopped by a certain German.

"Scout!Hello!Would jou care to help me for a moment!"

Medic had a certain glint in his eyes that made Scout wary but nonetheless he obeyed once he saw Spy being next to the German.

Shit.He was probably going to talk to him about the diary reading.

"Ah!Scout how nice of you to join us" the doctor greeted "Vell, first"

"Heavy and I are not fucking"

"Why do I need to kno-"

"Don't act stupid now, zhat was the whole reason jou two decided to read Heavy's diary right?"

"Now for zee second part" Medic added a bit to innocently before he started to manaicily laugh "Mein fruiend has been upset for quite sometime and I do believe jou and herr Spy need to make it up to him"

"Doc it's when you act like this is why people think you're gay"Scout stated but was greeted with a smack to the back of the head.

"Vhat do you want us to do about it?"

"Zee girl jou two have been so rudely reading about. I do believe it's best if those two rekindle in some way"

"It vould be the best for Heavy rather then him suppressing it. It's not good for the mind"

 "Vhen do you want us to leave?"Spy asked but paused once he heard a sudden wood cracking sound indicating the Russian may have punched something in a fit.

"Now vould do.Sides' it's about time jou two had some fathzer and son bonding"

"HE'S NOT MY DAD"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely Small Previews:  
> Sticks and Stones - Scout x Depressed!Reader~  
> For the first time in his life, Jeremy actually kept his mouth shut. Sealing his lips tight, at moments when he became a bit too stressed, he would accidentally bite his tongue but he could care less. Sides' he deserves it, it's the very same tongue that dragged him into this mess. The same tongue that caused the last person he would ever want to hurt, harm. With this thought in mind, out of instinct, Jeremy tighten his grasp on the corpse-like palm of a resting (h/c) female before he returned to rub small soothing circles. At the moment, you were peaceful. 
> 
> Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.
> 
> Scout couldn't help but sigh in relief as he heard the consistent noise from your heart monitor. Signaling that you were going to be alright, this lighten the Bostonian's hopes.


	9. Red!Reader x BLU!Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh,I'll add on to this later so enjoy half of a complete one shot ig

Despite the merry smile on the (h/c) female's face and the sweet melodic giggles that seem to pour out in sugary mouth fulls over a stupid joke he made. The (h/c) woman seemed more happy at that very moment. Content with his presence and the calming desert setting around them. Even so, the Aussie still had his doubts as he noticed the slight forrow of brows on his beloved's face as the topic shifted from childish moments to their jobs. 

Placing a calloused hand over hers as he gave an attentive squeeze, Sniper voiced his concerns, "What's wrong, love?"

"What happens if we get caught?" she murmured as she gave her RED uniform a tug "We'll be killed for sure"

A memory played back in her mind as she could recall the diffculties of them arriving here undetected. Under the noses of their friends and co-workers.

Not even a moment after, Mundy was quick to reassure her. Wrapping his lanky arms around her, caging her in a loving embrace. 

"You're worth it, Shelia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Here's half of an update, a very overdue one at that. What has it been? Literally months already. For the two requests that were given to me, I'll try to work on those and get them up. Sorry for the horribly long wait. Personal stuff just popped up and got me a bit distracted. That's all, I'm back now so I'll get updates going now. To get a schedule going, updates will be on every Thursdays or Fridays.


End file.
